Racing Oblivion Book 1
by Lonewolf68
Summary: I started writing this story based on a dream I had. It is intended to be an introduction to an alternate reality Star Trek. It's also my first attempt at writing. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Captains Log

We developed the ability to dimension shift fifty years ago. Since that time we have searched hundreds of dimensions for signs of humanity. Though there appears in theory to be an infinite amount of possible dimensions, we have only discovered two others that have surviving human cultures on a large enough scale to do any good. I would be remiss if I failed to mention that we were only able to search a fraction of each universe. We discovered that each universe is meant to have a specific amount of matter designated for it alone. Even the reletive small amount of mass from our ships caused massive subspace disruptions and upheavals over an extended period of time. So we may have missed some advanced races that would have been able to help us.

We were forced to keep our searches specific to the sectors around Earth and, before we were forced out, shifting to the various allies of the Federation from their home worlds in our universe. For various reasons all the others are devoid of the human species. Beta (being the second dimension we discovered, ours being the first, Alpha), the Earth shows strong evidence of being struck by a large comet around the time human life should have been forming.

Gamma, that Earth was destroyed in a massive nuclear war. Delta a type of biological weapon was released that destroyed all life on the planet. Epsilon was destroyed by what appeared to be massive orbital bombardment. The surface crust had actually been completely vaporized in many places. From the radioactive decay, we surmised the attack took place roughly 5000 years ago. We detected no evidence that the race responsible was still present. I have my suspicions that it might have been the same race that is attacking our dimension. Maybe they were responsible for all the destroyed Earths? If that is so, then it makes my mission even more urgent and much more dire.

Zeta, curious, in this dimension where the Earth should have been was just an asteroid belt and there was a whole planet between Mars and Jupiter. Eta, there was no trace that humanity ever developed at all there. The entire planet was a humid rain forest still heavily populated by dinosaurs. Theta is where we discovered our first surviving human race. They were technologically inferior to us but only by approximately 300 years. They had rudimentary space flight, small orbital shuttles, satellites, limited space probes, and radio telescopes. So far it seems they offer the best hope for the survival of mankind. The only other human race we were able to discover before we were forced to discontinue our search, is a very primitive pre-bronze age society. They would take entirely too long to learn even the technology of dimension Theta....

Forty years ago a Constellation Class starship captained by Captain Gene Roddenberry was sent to dimension Theta to enlist their aid in building a new fleet of advanced ships to combat the menace that is sweeping every living thing from our galaxy leaving barren, lifeless planets in it's wake. The Troi was never heard from again. We are preparing to launch a second and final mission to attempt to save the human race from extinction. The Klingon and Romulan Empires have fallen; the Dominion and the Gamma Quadrant are gone as well. The Borg and the whole of the Delta Quadrant were the first to be destroyed. The last of the Federation is not far behind. The best and brightest minds in the galaxy have compiled their knowledge and downloaded it into the massive computer storage banks that fill cargo bay 1. Cargo Bay 2 is filled with the largest industrial grade replicator that could be fitted inside. All knowledge and technology that relates to dimension shifting has been purged from the galaxy save what is on this ship. We are prepared to forewarn and forearm the last known bastion of the human race. I just hope and pray we are not too late...........


	2. Chapter 2

Racing Oblivion Part 2

Chapter 1

The ship dropped out of warp just inside the large asteroid belt between the fourth and fifth planets and immediately cloaked. Back in our dimension having a cloak on a Federation ship was considered an act of war by the Romulan Star Empire. Counting the fact that the Romulan Empire had been destroyed and the fact that this wasn't even the same dimension, who really cared. The cloak was essential to the success of the mission. There was no chance the world we were approaching could have the technology to detect us under cloak. The Captain ordered an approach at three quarters impulse. The time to orbit was two hours twelve minutes, more than enough time to begin scanning the target planet and the surrounding system. "Computer, begin recording all incoming sensor data, I'm going to take a nap, wake me in two hours." Ordered Captain K. Brian Lockley. "Recording initiated." Acknowledged the computer.

Two hours later the computer chimed to awaken the Captain. Captain Lockley went to the helm and input the commands for standard orbit. "Computer, launch microprobes and begin scanning the area called the United States for the target DNA pattern." "Scan initiated." replied the computer. Lockley went to freshen up and get something to eat. He returned an hour later. "Computer, have you located the target DNA pattern?" rasped Lockley. "Affirmative, eight matching DNA patterns." Replied the computer. "Show me." Ordered the Captain.

The computer complied by scrolling through the eight images supplied by the microprobes. "That one!!" Cried Captain Lockley, excitement filling his hoarse voice. "Get a lock on him and have the probe stay close to him, put the other probes on automatic." The computer sends the commands and the probe moves in and fires a microscopic isolinear marker chip into the targets neck. Now the Captain could track the target anywhere as well as monitor internal readings of the target with the main computer. "Now I just have to wait for the most opportune moment." Mused the Captain. "Computer, notify me when the target is alone." The computer beeped in acknowledgement. The Captain, sole survivor of the entire crew, hobbles back to the biobed to relax and get comfortable. He knows he has very limited time left so he hopes the target will cooperate soon. He suddenly realizes that the "opportune" moment might not happen before the end. That thought sends a cold chill coursing through him. He sits up on the biobed and orders the computer to begin recording. Just in case.........

Chapter 2

Late the next morning the Captain was awakened by the computers persistent chiming. "All right, all right, what is it?" He moaned through the fog of a radiation induced hangover. God, the Captain thought. Why couldn't that damned Dreadnaught have arrived two nanoseconds later? Then none of what I've had to do these last few days would have even been necessary!

The Captain turned to look at the screen he had set up in sick bay. What he saw mildly surprised him and also caused a minor twinge of jealousy. Not that he hadn't had his little side jaunts with women now and then, it's just that his ship had always been his most steadfast love. The target was kissing a very nice looking Blonde. "Be careful on your drive and call me if you have any problems." Came through the probes audio pick-up as the target told his wife good-bye for some sort of trip. "I wish they would have approved your vacation so you could go with me. Mema and Boo-Boo were looking forward to you being there." The targets wife said sadly. "I know baby, we'll try again soon, ok?" He replied as she got into the SUV.

"Computer, give her twenty minutes then beam the target directly to the bridge. I'm going to get cleaned up and prepare to receive our guest." Said Lockley. The target watched his lovely wife pull out of the driveway and start toward Arkansas on what was supposed to be a relaxing two week vacation for both of them. He blew out a forceful sigh as he returned to his computer. The company he worked for had denied his vacation request because a supervisor wanted the same days. Little did he know that in twenty minutes that supervisor and the company would no longer matter and his life would be forever changed. The Target was known as Kenneth B. Lockley, Brian to friends and family. He had retired from the Army recently and was working as a Federal contract Security Officer while doing some overseas deployments for another security company on the side. He made good money overall but it was unsatisfying and empty as a whole. All made irrelevant as the transporter beam took hold of him and transformed him into a stream of light.

When the transporter released him a fraction of a second later, he stood gazing around him in bewilderment, mixed with a lot of curiosity also. The Captain stood watching the target with an amused twinkle in his eye. He knew exactly what the target was thinking because it would be the same thing he himself would think. Captain Lockley had caught a glimpse of the game the target was playing when he was beamed to the ship. It was called Star Trek Starfleet Command 4 and it had some very familiar looking starships on it. Either I've been playing entirely too many computer games and I'm dreaming, or this is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me! were the targets exact thoughts. The Captain cleared his throat and said, "I"m Captain.....ummm...the Captain of this ship, the U.S.S. Prometheus. It is a Valkyrie Class light dreadnaught and hopefully, along with you, mankind's salvation. The target turned to face the Captain as several conflicting emotions played across his face. I know you.... You seem very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it yet. The target thought with wary confusion.

The Captain was about to explain, when he was overcome by a wave of wet, hacking coughs that dropped him to his knees. He was barely able to rasp. "Computer, immediate emergency beam out, two directly to sick bay"! As the pair materialized in sick bay, the target, observed a third man appear seconds behind him and the obviously distressed Captain. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The third man said. The target spoke for the first time since being brought on board. "I think he's dying," as he pointed at the Captain who was sprawled on the floor.

The "third man", in reality just an Emergency Medical Hologram (E.M.H. for short), grabbed a hypospray from a nearby tray and pressed it to the Captain's neck. There was an almost inaudible hiss as the drug entered his bloodstream. After a few seconds, the Captain didn't look quite as pale as he shakily made his way to his feet. "Sorry about that." Apologized Lockley. "I was hoping I'd have more time." The target looked the Captain in the eyes and was almost floored as recognition set in. The Captain smiled wearily. "I see you finally made the connection on where you know me from, and no, it's not impossible. I am you and you are me. We just happen to be from different dimensions. I'm a little worse for wear from radiation posioning or you would have recognized me immediately." Explained Captain Lockley.

"Enough chit chat, since we are the same person, and I WILL die soon, you are now commander of the Prometheus. You can accept it or you can walk away, your choice. But if you walk away, the human race will most likely die out in a hundred years or so." (If not much much sooner.) Thought Captain Lockley. "If you choose to accecpt the responsibility, go to your Ready Room just off the bridge have the computer show you the file Lockley Alpha 1." The new Captain K. Brian Lockley smiled. "Since we ARE the same person, you KNOW I won't walk away." The first captain handed the NEW captain his combadge then crawled into the biobed with a relieved sigh. "I did know you wouldn't walk away......." He then closed his eyes and found the permanent peace and rest he so desperately craved.  
As the new captain stood staring down at his alternate self, the E.M.H. approached him. "Captain, I know the is all new, confusing, oh, and a hundred other adjectives I could add. I just want you to know that you can rely on me for any assistance that you may require"

"Thanks Doc, I really appreciate that, I really do. I think I'll head to my ready room and watch the file he told me to." Captain Lockley walked out of sick bay and stepped into the closest turbolift. Being a consumate Star Trek fanatic, he was roughly familiar with the workings of a starship. He tapped the combadge pinned to his chest. "Captain Lockley to sickbay." There was little if no pause at all. "Sickbay here Captain." The E.M.H. replied. The captain thought quietly for a second. "Where happened to the crew?" Again little or no delay from the E.M.H. "They were killed by the same radiation that killed the captain; the file you are about to watch will explain everything to an extent. I will try to help fill in the gaps it doesn't explain." Assured the holographic doctor. "OK, but where are all the bodies?" Lockley asked, curiousity driving him nuts. "In a stasis chamber inside a converted crew quarters, where I would like to transfer the (other) Captain Lockley, with you permission of course." Lockley nodded his head. "By all means Doc." The captain stood pondering as the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge, HIS bridge. "I really hope I'm not dreaming all of this." The newly christened captain of the Prometheus said quietly. As he crossed the bridge, he paused to take in the view of Earth on the main viewscreen. "WOW." Was all he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Captain Lockley entered his Ready Room, he didn't waste any time. He sat at his desk, "Computer, play the file Lockley Alpha 1."

What he saw over the next hour and twenty minutes made his blood run ice cold. Massive ships, ten times the size of a Borg cube, swarmed across the screen, leaving nothing but a barren, uninhabitable waste land in their wake. Even the mighty Borg could not stand up to them. Lockley stared in horror and awe as Cube after Cube; Nexus after Nexus, and World after World fell to the relentless onslaught like so much wheat before the scythe. Although the Borg did manage to destroy a few of the massive Dreadnaughts, it had the same effect as knocking the top off of an ant hill and stepping on a few ants.

The Dreadnaughts would warp into a system and open fire on everything in sight instantly. The firepower just one of these behemoths commanded was almost inconceivable. Then add the fact that there were thousands of them, if not tens of thousands? It was truly unfathomable. The devastation went on and on. Captain Lockley watched the assault sweeping through the Delta Quadrant, then into the Gamma, the Beta, and finally ending with the Alpha Quadrant.

The file went on to show Klingon warships doing what they do best. They were mounting and all out frontal assault in true Klingon fashion, right down the enemies throats, all weapons blazing. While the Romulan and Federation engineers mined entire star systems with the mines developed to combat the Dominion at the Bajoran worm hole. The results of their combined labor were truly spectacular. The huge Dreadnaughts dropped out of warp to be slammed by exploding anti-matter mines. The scientists thought this tactic was working very well. But it only slowed down the Horde temporarily and delayed the inevitable. The invaders studied the largest losses they had ever sustained and changed their tactics to counter their most deadly challenge yet. Smaller, faster ships began appearing outside the targeted star system and sweeping the outer edges with concentrated fire before the larger Dreadnaughts came in and did what it was they did best. Destroy everything...

The playback ends with Federation and Klingon engineers loading data into the computer storage banks in Cargo bay 1. Captain Lockley sat stunned for several minutes wishing now that this was all a dream, at least the attacks and the race that carried them out anyway. The computer beeped and began playing the message his counterpart had recorded for him earlier in sick bay. ⌠I see you have finished watching the file. Now you know what you might have to face in the future. We hope they can't duplicate our dimension shifting but you never know. The Borg couldn't even slow them down. They had the power to stop the Horde dead in their tracks and end it all before it started. They just didn't have the creativity or imagination to use it.

I suppose it's a good thing the Borg didn't win though. Could you imagine the Borg assimilating that kind of power? But the Borg saw their fatal flaw after it was too late. They actually dispatched a ship to the Alpha Quadrant to ask for our help in defeating the menace. Hard to believe isn't it? But it was too little too late. The Borg had lost the majority of their fleet and had no hope of regaining their former power before they were eliminated entirely. If they had contacted us at the first sighting of these ships instead of trying to assimilate them, together we might have stood a chance of stopping them"

"Now we come to you. You have a chance that not one soul in our dimension had. You have the time to build a fleet of advanced ships utilizing complete sensor readings of the Hordes weaponry. You see we've never been able to get any readings because no ship, not even the very adaptable Borg, ever survived even one hit. No ship that is except the Prometheus".

"We wouldn't have survived either had we not been hit the instant we shifted dimensions. The main punch of the beam never reached us but all the radiation did. That's what killed my entire crew within hours and me within a few days. The only reason I survived longer than my crew has to do with an away mission to an advanced alien planet many years ago. It's too long a story to go into and kind of an embarrassment as well. Let's just say it involved a beautiful woman and leave it at that"

"Now, on to what you'll need to do so we won't have died in vain.

First of all you need to crew the ship and learn how to run it. And since you are the Captain, you need to know every job on the ship as good as or better than the person doing that job. There are thousands of programs in the holodeck to teach you and your crew the basics and then some.

Second; you need to start scouting the surrounding sectors and beyond to find the necessary resources to build your advanced fleet. There are two Venture class scout shuttles in the shuttle bay to help speed up that process. Third; and this goes hand in hand with number two, find a suitable planet to make your homeworld. The original plan was to base off of Earth but from what I've learned from my scans these last few days, I'm changing that directive.

I don't think the people of Earth are ready for this type of advanced technology just yet. You will have to bring them along slowly until YOU deem them worthy. Be very selective on who you bring to the ship and choose as crew. The E.M.H. should be very helpful in that area since he can use his medical scanners as lie detectors. Once you have all of those things accomplished there is one final thing you have to do. And it is the most important task of all. The survival of your entire dimension depends on it. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, that came from my dimension MUST BE SENT BACK!!! If you don't the results will be no less then the complete and utter destrustion of your entire universe.

You can use the Industrial replicator in Cargo Bay 2 to make another Industrial Grade replicator with materials from your dimension. After the replicator is complete you'll need to build another computer data storage facility on your homeworld and download all the data from the computer in Cargo Bay 1 into it. The data isn't physical matter so it won't hurt anything to keep it in your dimension and you'll need it to help you become what we couldn't. When you do send the ship back, set it up to remote shift, set the auto-destruct for something like .5 seconds and shift the ship with our bodies in it back where it came from. Since you can shift it remotely, no one will have to sacrifice their lives. Enough sacrifices have been made. Good luck and God speed."

Captain Lockley sat at his desk running everything he had just seen and heard through his mind over and over trying to absorb it all. "Damn!, but this is a lot to try to swallow all at once." He said to himself. He slowly got to his feet and looked around his Ready Room for the first time. There were models of ships dating all the back to the large sailing ships that sailed the seas of his world hundreds of years before. This was all his now and he was starting to realize the tremendous gift and responsibility he had been given. It also struck him that he hadn't eaten in many hours and he was starving! He walked over to the replicator and ordered a ham and cheese on wheat with lettuce and tomato. The replicator whirred and his sandwich appeared. He picked it up and took a big bite. "Not bad, not bad at all." The Captain decided. "I could really get used to living this way." Captain Lockley was trying to decide whether to order a glass of ice cold orange juice when the companel chimed. _"Sick bay to Captain Lockley."_ Captain Lockley smiled, "Go ahead Doc."

_"I would like you to come to Sick bay if you have a minute so I can give you a complete physical and check up to see what I might need to fix. The medical technology and practices I observed on your planet seemed positively barbaric."_ The E.M.H. snorted. "On my way," said Lockley before taking another bite of his sandwich. He chuckled to himself, finished his sandwich, and made his way to Sick bay.

Chapter 4

"Ah Captain, there you are, I just wanted to check your physical condition as standard procedure."

"Sure Doc, knock yourself out." Which thoroughly confused the E.M.H. "Why would I want to do physical harm to myself?" the Doc asked confusedly. "It's just a figure of speech Doc, it's not meant literally." The Captain chuckled. The E.M.H. still looking totally perplexed motioned for the Captain to lie down on the biobed. The Captain complied and the Doc began checking his readings. Forty-five minutes later after a fifteen minute exam and a thirty minute stress test, the E.M.H. addressed the Captain.

"Well Captain, you have certainly led a rough life thanks to the archaic medical technology your planet employs. But not to worry, it's nothing I can't easily fix." The Doc stated smugly. "First, I'll take care of the Hypertension and allergies." He said as he selected two hyposprays and pressed them one after the other to the Captains neck. "The eye sight will require a minor use of a cellular regenerator which will require twenty-four hours for the eyes to recover."

The Captains eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "Doc, I'm going to bring my family up so you can give them a modern check-up and fix what's wrong with them. I want you to really check my daughter Angela and my wife Julie. Angie has to wear a hearing aid because the nerves between the inner ear and the brain never formed. My wife hurt her back when she slipped on some water on the floor." The Captain explained to the E.M.H. "You're the Captain". replied the E.M.H.

The Captain turned toward the screen that was still set up in Sick bay. "Computer, are the probes that were used to locate me still active?"

"Affirmative." The computer replied. Satisfaction surged through the Captain. "Good. Have them relocate the other seven DNA matches." The Captain watched anxiously as the probes reacquired their targets. As his fifteen year old daughter's image appeared on the viewscreen, Captain Lockley nodded. "Doc, I'm going to need that uniform now and a place to clean up." The E.M.H. fed the data from his medical tricorder into the main computer. "There you are Captain. Your measurements are in the main computer and can be accessed from any replicator on the ship."

"Now just go to the Captain's Quarters and you can replicate yourself a new uniform when you have finished cleaning up." Captain Lockley thanked the E.M.H. and left sick bay. He returned ten minutes later sharply clad in a fresh uniform with four shiny new captains pips on his collar. "Now you look like a proper Starfleet Captain." Quipped the E.M.H. The Captain scowled at the E.M.H. "Sarcasm from a computer?" The E.M.H. looked positively indignant as he said, "My programmer added several of his own personality algorithms to my program."

Lockley held up his hands in mock surrender. "Computer, beam probe fours target directly to sick bay." As Captain Lockleys teenage daughter appeared in front of him, he took a step toward her. "Angie," he called softly. Angela's eyes widen with shock and she squealed, "DADDY!" As she recognized her father. She leaped toward the Captain and threw her arms around his neck. "Hi sweetheart," choked Captain Lockley. "Let Daddy breath."

"Oops, sorry Daddy." Angie apologized. "It's just I thought I would never see you again after Matt and Bonnie put me in that home." The Captain looked away. "I know Angie, and I'm sorry. I should have NEVER signed those adoption papers." Lockley said. "I have the power to change all of that now. Computer, link into the database concerning adoption and parental custody rights for the state of Texas. Search for the ways a Father can regain parental custody after signing adoption papers." The Captain ordered. "Now, while the computer works on that, I want the Doc to check you out and see what he can do about fixing your ear." Angie's face lit up like an exploding nova. "You mean he can fix the nerves so I won't ever have to wear a hearing aid ever again?!?!" She asked excitedly. "I bet he can." Encouraged the Captain. "I have some work to do so have Doc call if you need me, ok?" As he turned to leave a sudden look of astonishment crossed his daughters face. "Daddy, where are we?" Lockley kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "On my ship sweetie. We're on Daddy's ship." Then he turned and walked to the transporter room.

Captain Lockley entered the transporter room adjacent to sick bay. "Computer, can you tap into and connect with a local communications network on the planet below?" Queried the Captain. "Affirmative, audio or visual?" The computer asked. "Audio only for now. Once the connection is made, let's say to a mobile phone, can you trace that signal and pinpoint its location?"

"Affirmative." A smile spread across Captain KB Lockleys ruggedly handsome face. He gave the computer a number to connect to on the Tulsa Cingular network. There were several clicks and beeps then the phone rang. After the second ring he heard, "Hello?" Answered his lovely wife. "Hi Baby, it's me." Said Captain Lockley. "Are you alone?" His wife answered, "No Mema and Boo-Boo are here." The Captain took a deep breath and said to himself, "Well, here goes nothing. Computer, lock onto the coordinates of that phone signal." The computer whirred and replied, "Coordinates locked." With a firm voice the Captain ordered, "Energize." He disappeared in a sparkle of light.

The shaft of light appeared in the dining room of Gwen Thompson (Mema). Mrs. Lockley and Sandie (Boo-Boo) moved away from it and shielded their eyes. The light grew in intensity then faded completely away. Standing where the light had left him was the man Julie Lockley had married nearly two years before, Captain Kenneth Brian Lockley. "Hi guys." Brian said. "COOL," breathed Sandie, "How'd you do that?" Julie still hadn't said a single word. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Finally after Captain Lockley took her in his arms and kissed her she whispered, "I guess I can't make fun of your space shows anymore can I?" Her husband just looked into her eyes and smiled, "Baby, you can do ANYTHING you want to do because I have the firepower to back it up." He hugged her again.

"I also have Angie on my ship. The Doc is checking her out now. I want to take all of you up with me too and let Doc check you out, especially your back My Love. He's already fixed my blood pressure, allergies, and Angie's ear." That part really snagged his wife's attention. "She doesn't need a hearing aid anymore?" She asked. Captain Lockley cracked up laughing at that comment. "Those were almost Angie's exact words when I told her the Doc could fix her ear. You really should have been her mother. I'll bet the Doc can fix you back better than new and probably do something about your low blood sugar too." She stood for a few moments in her husbands arms before looking into his eyes. "Ok, but you're not taking me up in the way you got here." Captain Lockley sighed deeply. "Ok Baby. But you'll have to wait a few more days while I learn to fly the shuttles." Her eyes widened in surprise. "A few days for you to learn to fly a shuttle? What? Are you crazy? Why can't one of your crew fly it down?" She studied his face carefully. "You do have a crew don't you?"

The Captain sighed again. "No Baby, they were all killed bringing my ship here." The Captain explained softly. "Wait a minute!" Said Mrs. Lockley. It had just dawned on her that he had been saying MY SHIP. "Your ship? Why your ship? And how did it become your ship?" The Captain just sighed again. "Come up to the ship and I'll show you. I could just tell you the story, but it's best to see the evidence to back it up." This got Sandie all excited and jumping around. "Let's go! Let's Go! Let's go!" She was squealing. Julie watched her daughter with great amusement. "You're sure it's safe?" She asked her husband. "She really wants to see Angie." The Captain smiled. "Yes My Love, it's perfectly safe." The Captain assured. His wife still seemed unsure. "Well ok, but let's not make a habit of this." Lockley laughed and turned to Mema. "Come on Mema, I'm sure the Doc can help you some too." The Captain said. Mema smiled and said, "Well, ok." Captain Lockley showed them all where to stand and tapped his combadge. "Computer, four to beam up. Energize." As the beam took hold of them the Captain looked at his lovely wife, shook his head, and smiled. She was shaking as bad as she had been on their wedding day.

Mrs. Lockley still didn't know what to make of all of this. She opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. "Is this all real?" she asked nervously. "Yes Love, it's all very real. Right now we are on a very powerful starship, orbiting one hundred and fifty miles above the Earth's surface." The Captain smiled in amusement at the shocked look on all of their faces. "Come on, let's go check on Angie and get the Doc to take a look at you guys too." He said. They walked out of the transporter room and down the corridor to Sick Bay. Sandie could hardly contain herself as the doors to Sick Bay swished open. When she stepped in and saw Angie sitting on a bed, talking with someone she assumed was the Doc, she could contain herself no more. She hadn't seen her step sister in over a year now. "ANGIE!" She squealed as she ran across the room to her. Angie squealed just as loudly and bailed off of the bed to meet Sandie halfway between the bed and door. "I hope you were finished with her Doc and we didn't mess up a test or scan." Said Captain Lockley, as he approached the E.M.H.

"I brought you some more patients." The E.M.H. appeared only mildly annoyed. "Not at all Captain. We were finished and were discussing life aboard a starship. Your daughter is a remarkably intelligent young lady. I could use her in sick bay if you approve and she is so inclined." The Captain looked thoughtful at the prospect. "I'll discuss it with her later. Right now I"d like you to take a look at my wife's back injury. Then give Mema a check up as well." He turned to his wife and Mema. "Doc, this is my wife Julie and this is Mrs. Thompson, Mema to us. Julie, Mema, this is Doc. He is an E.M.H., an Emergency Medical Hologram. Also the girl over there jabbering ninety to nothing with Angie, is Sandie, my stepdaughter." Sandie didn't even notice she was being introduced. Captain Lockley just chuckled and turned back to the Doc. "While you start the scans I'm going to show the girls to Angie's new living quarters." He caught a flash of mild panic on his wife's beautiful face. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her trim waist. "I'll be right back sweetheart. Doc won't start any actual treatment until I get back. He'll just do some scans to tell what needs treated, ok?" Mrs. Lockley relaxed a little and agreed. They kissed tenderly and Captain Lockley walked up to the two jabbering teenage girls. "Ok girls; let's go find Angie's new home." Both girls let out a very high pitched squeal as they jumped up and down hugging each other. Everyone in sick bay couldn"t help but laugh as the two giddy teenagers followed a smiling Captain out of the door.

Chapter 5

"Computer," the Captain said as he entered the corridor. "Show us the way to the Ensigns quarters." The computer beeped in response and a row of panels lit up along the wall leading down the corridor. The girl's eyes sparkled and their faces lit with pure wonder as they looked at each other. The Captain led off down the corridor following their own little version of the yellow brick road.

They walked into the first set of quarters at the end of the lighted panels. The Captain walked to replicator and ordered, "Computer, access E.M.H. medical scan for Angela Lockley, authorization Lockley, Kenneth B., and replicate a combadge and uniform for Ensign Angela Lockley." As both items appeared Lockley picked them up and handed them to his daughter. "These are yours if you want them, there's nothing Mitch or Bonnie can do to you now." Tears filled his daughter's eyes and she hugged him fiercely. "Of course I'll stay Daddy. You've made possible what no one else ever could. I can hear like I've never heard before and without a hearing aid. I'm also safe from anything Mitch or Bonnie could do and I can see Sandie anytime I want. Captain Lockley smiled and thought a minute before saying, "Not quite anytime sweetheart, there will be times when we will be away from the planet building our fleet or on a mission. But I promise you can see her at least once a week maybe more while we put together a crew." Both girls were excited by that little promise. "Can I come here to the ship most of the time?" Sandie asked excitedly. The Captain smiled. "I would prefer it that way, but you have to keep it a total secret. You can't tell ANYONE about this just yet. I'm not ready for the world to know of our existence just yet. We need the ship fully crewed and our new home world running smoothly. He showed them both how to use the replicator and Amber how to use the shower so she could get cleaned up and put on her new uniform. He looked at his daughter with love and not a little pride. "Later, when Doc is finished with Julie and Mema, we'll have a short ceremony and I'll pin on your new rank, Ensign." Angie virtually glowed at that comment. Captain Lockley smiled and left the room.

He returned to sick bay where he was immediately met by his very anxious wife. "Where have you been? Doc says he can fix my back in a couple of minutes without surgery, but refused to start anything until you came back!" The Captain just looked at his wife with an amused expression on his face. "You could have called me." He said, making every effort not to laugh. "I tried! But my phone wouldn't work!" She cried. That was all it took. Captain Lockley could no longer contain himself. He broke down laughing but still managed to dance out of reach of the half hearted punch thrown by his wife. He pointed at the companel on the wall, tears rolling down his cheeks. His lovely wife blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. "Can we just get on with the procedure Doc?"

The E.M.H., not phased at all by what had just occurred instructed her to lie on her stomach. Mrs. Lockley said she couldn't lie on her stomach, it hurt too much. "You will only have to endure it for a few seconds I assure you." The E.M.H. promised. "Well ok, if you say so." Julie said, still very reluctant. Captain Lockley helped his wife lie down on her stomach and stood next to the biobed holding her hand. He watched as tears coursed down her beautiful face as the intense pain surged through her. Then shed a few tears himself as a look of pure rapture replaced the grimace of pain when the E.M.H. touched a small instrument to her lower back and literally turned off every nerve from that point down.

"OH YES!!" Mrs. Lockley cried. "That's the first time I have been totally pain free since the accident! At least and still be completely awake that is." The E.M.H. continued to work. He used one instrument to realign her spine, putting everything back in its correct place. He then used a cellular regenerator to repair the damage to the muscle fiber, bone, and spinal tissue. Finally, he used the same instrument he used to severe the nerves (which is what he had done to stop the pain) to reconnect them. He then selected a hypospray and pressed it to Mrs. Lockley's neck. "There, all done." The E.M.H. stated proudly. "There will be minor stiffness and you'll be a little sore for a couple of days. I gave you a mild pain killer that should outlast the pain. Other than that, your spine is in better shape than it has ever been." The E.M.H. said smugly. Tears of joy ran down her face as she hugged her husband fiercely and whispered in his ear. "You come back down with me. I'll rent the cabin we had our honeymoon in and show you my gratitude the proper way." The only response the Captain could manage was, "You've got a deal My Love."

Twenty minutes later Mrs. Lockley was in tears again as her husband pinned a shiny new ensign pip onto her stepdaughters new uniform collar. All of them, the E.M.H. included, were standing in Holosuite 1 on the Holodeck. The Capt had decided to have the ceremony on the Holodeck to provide a semi-formal environment that the E.M.H. could attend. The Captain wanted the E.M.H. in attendance because the Doc held the rank of Commander, even though it was honorary. After the ceremony Captain Lockley sent the E.M.H. back to sickbay and escorted everyone else to the transporter room. The Captain kissed his wife tenderly. "Angie and I will beam down in an hour or so, you arrange the cabin and don't worry about money, it's covered." The Captain told his wife as he stepped down from the transporter pad. He gave the orders to transport. "I Love you." He said just before the transporter energized fully. "I Love you more." His wife replied as she faded from view. He turned to his daughter. "Go change and pack, I'll call you when I've finished with what I need to do." She looked him square in the eye and said. "Yes sir Captain," and was out the door in flash. Captain Lockley laughed, followed her into the corridor, and headed to the turbo lift.

Chapter 6

When the Captain entered his ready room he ordered, "Computer, display the results of the previously requested search on Texas custody law on my monitor." The Captain scanned through the results and broke into a huge, satisfied smile. "Computer, print these rulings out on plain hardcopy please." There was a click from the side of his desk as a small door popped open and several sheets of paper appeared. "Transmit copies to the Texas Child Protective Services and the Texas Court System along with an order assigning full custody of Angie to Julie and me." The Captain collected the papers then went to his quarters.

He started preparing for his second honeymoon when it suddenly hit him that he was supposed to be back at work Monday. He sat down on the edge of the bed and thought. "How do I get out of going back to work?" He asked himself. After a couple of minutes he had a major brainstorm of an idea. It not only got him out of work permanently, it gave him a chance to screen recruits for the mission plus a lucrative income to boot. He had other ideas to vastly increase that income but those would wait until at least after this weekend. "Computer, link into the Pentagon Main Frame and generate a set of special orders recalling me to active duty recruiting candidates for an elite covert commando unit and promoting me temporarily to O-6. Designate the unit as Counter Terrorism Unit Strike Force Omega, orders effective immediately." The computer replied, "Working."

Lockley ordered the computer to print the orders recalling him to active duty but not the reason why. The unit would serve his purposes long enough to crew his ship then Lockley could pull away and it would take on a life of its own combating terrorists around the globe. It would become a new, much improved Delta Force. He would fax the generic set of orders to work. They would simply say he was recalled to Active Duty effective immediately and he was to report to the Joint Chiefs of Staff at the Pentagon. This plan would work in another way as well. Captain Lockley knew his wife would wonder how they would pay the bills without him working. They could discuss his plans for a massive corporation this weekend. He also knew she would want to stay on Earth and not on the ship with him. The plan solved all of his minor problems, at least for now. The Captain smiled contentedly and continued his preparations humming to himself. He replicated a couple of sets of clothes then called his daughter. "Captain Lockley to Ensign Lockley," He said. _"Ensign Lockley here,"_ Answered his daughter. "I've finished with what I had to do and am on my way to the transporter room." The Captain informed his daughter. She then asked, _"The same one Mom and Sandie used?"_ When he answered yes, she replied,_ "OK Daddy, I'll meet you there."_ With that Captain Lockley informed the E.M.H. he would be out of pocket for the weekend but to call if there was an emergency. Then he made his way to the transporter room.

He arrived before Angie and was inside waiting when the doors snapped open and she struggled through the doors. Captain Lockley laughed to himself and shook his head in mild disbelief. His daughter was dragging two huge suitcases behind her. She looked at him and smiled proudly. "Sandie and I were playing with the replicator while Doc fixed Mom's back." She twisted her mouth into a frustrated frown. "It kind of takes the fun out of shopping though." Captain Lockley let out a bellowing laugh. "That's my girl. But I'd be willing to wager you'll have plenty of Worlds to shop on once we get the ship crewed and start exploring the galaxy." Angie's face positively glowed at the prospect. He helped his daughter drag the heavy bags onto the transporter pad. "Ready?" He asked when they were both positioned on the pad. "Yes sir," Answered his daughter. "Computer, same coordinates as the last beam out, energize." Lockley ordered. The Captain, his daughter, and their bags became a sparkling column of light.

On the drive to the cabin in Eureka Springs, Captain Lockley laid out his plans to his wife. At first she was worried they would get in trouble and go to jail. The more she thought about it though, the more she came to like the idea. By the time they reached the cabin she was positively ecstatic about the concept and had proven it very well much to her husbands delight. They signed the papers for the cabin and Lockley faxed copies of his orders to his supervisor and the corporate office in Tennessee. He also phoned his supervisor and promised him that someone would bring all of his equipment and uniforms to him on Monday. Thus began a truly unforgettable second honeymoon....

The weekend was over much too quickly for either Captain Lockley or his daughter. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they said their good-byes. Lockley held his lovely wife close. "I love you Julie, more than I could ever show you." He said. "I'll still be around for quiet a while," He promised, "I'm not sure how long it will take to crew the ship and all of us learn to operate it. I have a few ideas for possible candidates, but we'll have to see how it goes. I'll replicate a combadge for Sandie and you using your DNA scans the Dr. has. That way you'll be able to contact me anytime you need." Captain Lockley promised. "It will make it easier for the girls to get in touch with each other." He said, nodding toward Angie and Sandie. "But Angie will have to be the one to make the call so you don't interrupt her school work or training." Lockley cautioned his step daughter. "You could always just join the crew, solving that little problem completely." He kidded her. Mema looked very alarmed at that statement. Lockley turned to her, "Mema," he soothed. "With the holodeck I have on the ship, there is no school or university on Earth that could match the education I could give her." Mema didn't look convinced in the least. "I'll have to think about it," Was her only response. The gleam in Angie and Sandie's eyes betrayed what they thought of the idea. Captain Lockley fought to keep a straight face as he said, "Well Angie, I suppose we should be going, we have an early morning tomorrow." Angie and her father hugged everyone one last time before separating themselves. Lockley tapped his combadge and said, "Computer, two to beam up, energize."

When they materialized on the transporter pad Captain Lockley smiled at his daughter. "Wake-up is at 0600. That gives you one hour to shower, get in uniform, eat, and meet me on the holodeck." His daughter grinned widely. "Aye, Aye sir, see you there at 0700." Replied his daughter. They walked out transporter room 3 and while Ensign Lockley went to the turbolift, Captain Lockley continued toward sickbay to check in with the Dr. "Computer, activate E.M.H." The Captain said as he strode through the sickbay doors. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The E.M.H. droned as he materialized. Lockley frowned at the repetitious greeting. "We'll have to do something about that greeting until you can train me a new Chief Medical Officer to take over sickbay full time." The E.M.H. blinked. "I'm really not designed for long term use." The E.M.H. stated flatly. "I know Doc." The Captain said, fighting for the second time in as many minutes to keep a straight face. "Any new developments while I've been gone?" The E.M.H. was totally oblivious to the inner struggle the Captain was waging. "Yes Captain, long range scans have located several likely prospects to investigate for use as the Homeworld." This perked Captain Lockley up a bit. "That's great Doc, thanks, anything else?" The E.M.H. shook his head. "No Captain that about does it." Lockley turned and started to the door. "There's just one more thing I before we turn you back off. I need the DNA scans for my wife and step-daughter for a combadge." The E.M.H. picked up a tricorder and pushed a few buttons. The tricorder beeped and the E.M.H. pulled a small chip from it. "Just plug this into any replicator and it will transfer its data then store it. Then you or you Chief of Security can replicate combadges." Lockley accepted the chip and thanked the E.M.H. "Ready?" Asked Captain Lockley. The E.M.H. sat down the tricorder and nodded. "Computer, deactivate E.M.H." The Captain said then headed for the bridge as the E.M.H. faded from view.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

The Captain entered the bridge and took a seat at the engineering station. "Computer, show me the results of the long range scans." He ordered. He scanned through the various images scrolling over the screen. For each system the computer had flagged, he had the computer prepare and launch a Class 1 long range probe. Lockley was just about to call it a night when one of the systems he had skimmed over returned to his mind with startling clarity. The Captain scrolled back through the scans and sure enough, there it was less than a full day's travel at Warp 8. Life signs, Human life signs. The planet had been discarded by the computer because of the life signs and massive amounts of radiation mixed with what could have been biological contamination. "Computer, discontinue long range scan pattern and focus all long range sensors onto the third system in Sector 007." The Captain ordered. "Divert probe 3 from Sector 005 to the third planet of the third system of Sector 007." The probe would reach its destination and begin transmitting more precise data at approximately 0600 tomorrow morning. By the time he had Amber set up to begin her education in Holosuite 1; there should be some real solid data to go over.

Lockley read through the scan results of the focused scan for several minutes longer. The radiation made a more thorough scan tough at this distant but the probe would solve that. The planet had been an almost exact twin of Earth before what appears to have been a global war, had devastated most of the surface. Captain Lockley estimated the total number of life signs at somewhere between ten and fifty thousand. That made it perfect for the plan starting to form in the back of his mind. Further planning depended on the data from the probe. Lockley ordered the computer to resume the standard long range scans and headed off to his quarters. There were a couple things he had to accomplish before allowing himself some much needed sleep.

The first thing he did when he arrived at his quarters was to take the chip the E.M.H. gave to him and insert it into the replicator. "Computer, voice print, Lockley, Kenneth B."

"Voice print confirmed." Acknowledged the computer. "Replicate combadges for Mrs. Lockley and Sandie Thompson." The Captain ordered. He would take the combadges to them personally after he went through the probe data in the morning. The next two tasks could be accomplished at the same time. "Computer, activate microprobe 2."(The one that happened to be linked into the Pentagon's mainframe) "Search the archives of top secret bases no longer in use, specifically the name Crystal Palace."

Lockley needed the proper facilities to conduct his recruitment/training mission from. And if his memory served correctly, Crystal Palace would be perfect. It had a decent airstrip, enough buildings in the compound to house and support several hundred troops, and a covert, hardened, self contained underground complex. It was now time to complete the next and final task for the evening.

"Computer, generate orders promoting Malcom Lawerence Lockley to Senior Airman and assigning him to Strike Force Omega. Assign command authority to Omega Group, Colonel K.B. Lockley commanding." Tomorrow was shaping up to be a very long but hopefully satisfying day. "Computer, set wake-up for 0500."

The next morning the lights came on and the computer chimed at exactly 0500. Captain Lockley got out of bed, dressed, and went to the holodeck for a one hour workout. He returned to his quarters, showered, and dressed. He then replicated a breakfast of eggs, sausage, biscuits, gravy, and juice. At 0700 Lockley was standing in Holosuite 1 when his daughter strode in with a confidence she had never shown. "Good morning Dad... I mean Captain." Angie greeted him. Captain Lockley couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright sweetheart," he said. "As long as it's just you and I, Daddy is just fine." He assured his daughter. "This morning you will have your normal high school curriculum supplemented by advanced Federation class curriculum. Then after lunch," his eyes sparkled with pride, "you start the accelerated Starfleet Academy." His daughters face was lit up with a sense of pride and accomplishment she had never felt before.

"I won't let you down Dad." She beamed.

"I'll be working on the bridge this morning, but this afternoon I'll be down on the planet doing some recruiting." Captain Lockley explained. "If you need me for any reason, call me." Angie smiled and said, "I will Dad." He kissed her on the forehead and hurried to the bridge.

There was a mound of data from the probe he had diverted on a hunch. The planet had survived a Global War involving most likely Fusion, Biological, and low yield energy weapons. There were 53,000 humans remaining,sheltered under a primitive (by Federation standards) containment dome. The inhabitants were attempting to clean up and reclaim their mauled planet. They were not having a lot of success. In a few hundred years they would succeed unless some miracle came along. With the Prometheus and the knowledge contained in him, Lockley could provide that miracle and cut that few hundred years to a matter of months. He just had to provide a skeleton crew for the ship.

Captain Lockley studied the continuing flow of data from the probe. This world seemed to be perfect for his plans. He was so absorbed by the content of the data and the plans and strategies flowing through his head, he jumped noticeably at the voice directly behind him. "Is that going to be our new home?" His daughter asked. "YEOW!!!"

"Don't ever sneak up on an old man like that!!! You'll give me a heart attack for sure!" It was all Ensign Lockley could do to keep a straight face. "I called you twice over the combadge to see if you wanted to eat lunch with me before you beamed down, but you never answered."

This mildly shocked the Captain. He had been so wrapped up with the probe data and his plans, he had lost all track of time, missed two calls, AND the turbolift doors opening to admit his daughter onto the bridge. Captain Lockley stood up, just slightly embarrassed. "Yes sweetie, I hope to make it our home. But first we have to build a skeleton crew, train them, fly the ship there, then clean up the mess they've made of their world." His daughter could only shake her head in wonder. "When you do something, you don't do it small do you?" All the Captain could do was shrug and say, "Let's have lunch." Over a light lunch of pasta, salad, and fruit, the Captain discussed his plans with his daughter. They finished their lunch and went their separate ways. "If you need me, call me, ok? I promise I'll hear you and answer this time." The Captain told his daughter, his face a mild shade of pink. She laughed and said, "I will Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Captain Lockley stopped by his quarters to collect the combadges for his wife and step-daughter before continuing to the bridge. He paused to survey his bridge with pride before entering his ready room. He sat down at his desk.

"Computer, show me the results of the search on Crystal Palace." As the results appeared on his desk monitor he began reading through them in amazement. Crystal Palace was built in the 1960's as a place for the countries leaders to go if they were to survive a full scale Nuclear War. It had two separate underground complexes.

Lockley immediately ordered the computer to delete all references to the second and much larger complex from the Pentagons mainframe and any other databanks where information on Crystal Palace might be stored. Next the Captain ordered the computer to do an invasive search of all financial records and accounts of known drug lords. When he had located several accounts of suitable size he marked them. "Computer, divert the currency from the marked accounts into a refurbishment/modernization construction account for Crystal Palace."

"Now, generate orders establishing headquarters for Omega Group at Crystal Palace." The computer accomplished the tasks in a matter of seconds. With those tasks complete and out of the way, Captain Lockley replicated a full Army class B uniform complete with Full Bird Colonel rank and a fresh set of his actual earned ribbons and awards, (29 in all.) Once he was dressed, he collected the combadges for his wife and Sandie, replicated an expensive looking briefcase, and headed for the transporter room. When Lockley reached the transporter room he had the computer contact his wife through her cell phone to warn her he was beaming in.

He found his wife waiting for him as he materialized. She gave him an approving glance head to toe before jumping into his arms. "I'm still not sure I'll ever get used to that beaming thing." Julie Lockley stated before kissing her husband again. Captain Lockley laughed and held his wife close. "I can't stay long Babe. I have to go to Washington and report to the Joint Chiefs at the Pentagon." She looked at him with growing respect and not a little surprise. "The Joint Chiefs? The Pentagon? WASHINGTON?!?" Captain Lockley just smiled at his wife. "I have to brief them on the new team I'm building and the plans, budget to staff, supply, and house that team." His wife just stared at him. "I have already received several initial bids from contractors for the modernization of the base we have been given." Captain Lockley explained. "I'll set up appointments with the contractors and give them a look at what they will actually need at the base. In the mean time, you'll be very well taken care of. You see, us Colonels get a very substantial paycheck." Lockley said in a poor Southern drawl.

"Not to mention the company I've formed using the new advanced tech from Prometheus." He added as an afterthought.  
"Also here is your combadge and here is Sandie's." He said as he handed them to her.

"To call me or anyone else with a combadge, just tap it; say your name, then the person you are calling, like this." He said while tapping his own combadge. "Captain Lockley to Ensign Lockley." Angie answered quickly, "Go ahead Da... I mean Capt."

Capt. Lockley smiled. "Just checking in to see how things are going." He heard more excitement in his daughter's voice then he had heard in a very long time. "I started with Quantum Physics and even though it was hard to follow, I've never enjoyed anything so much!" Julie looked totally blown away. "Ok sweetheart," replied the Capt. "I'll let you get back to work, Lockley out." The combadge chirped to signal the termination of the transmission. "That's all there is to it." He said to his wife. "Also remind Sandie that she can only call Angie at night and ONLY when she's alone or with ONLY you or Mema." His wife rolled her eyes like he was talking to a child. "Here's Angie's schedule so Sandie will know the best time to call." He opened the briefcase and handed the schedule to his Lovely wife. He kissed his wife again then stepped back. "I have to go My Love. People to see and worlds to save you know." He tapped his combadge. "Computer, site to site transport, one to beam to any vacant V.I.P. lounge at Ronald Reagan World airport."

Chapter 8

"Colonel" Lockley appeared in a vacant lounge and quickly made his way out of the terminal to a long line of waiting taxi cabs. He got in the lead word and said one word, "Pentagon." Ignoring any attempt by the driver to make conversation he watched the views of the Nations Capital pass.

He arrived at the Pentagon, paid the driver, left a ten dollar tip, and went to meet his destiny. After presenting his I.D. and orders at the front gate then again at the Security Desk, he was escorted to a private waiting room. He didn't have long to wait before an Army Captain entered saying, "Please follow me sir."

Lockley followed him down the hall to a small briefing room occupied by four of the most powerful men on the planet. They were the Joint Chiefs of Staff for the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corp. "Generals, Admiral," greeted "Colonel" Lockley.

"The United States faces a threat today like none other in the history of the Earth, Global Terrorism." Before any of the four could reply, Lockley continued. "I know what you're thinking, "We've been dealing with Terrorists for decades. But failure to win a final decisive victory in either Iraq or Afghanistan proves we need something new." Lockley stepped over to his briefcase and handed a copy of the Crystal Palace file (the doctored one of course) to each of the Joint Chiefs. "The files I've just handed you contain the layout and specs of a place you all should be familiar with. First as it is now and the computer overlay of what it will look like as the training center and operational command of Strike Force Omega, the last sight most Terrorists will ever see..." Colonel Lockley paused for effect. "I know we have Delta Force, but as 9/11 showed, we are still extremely vulnerable." Lockley studied each mans face. "Strike Force Omega would combine the best of all forces, Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marines, just like the Joint Chiefs do, with advanced technology from a new contractor." A chair creaked as one of the Joint Chiefs shifted position.

"Omega will be totally self contained AND self supporting." This gave the Joint Chiefs something to chew on. "The unit will operate in total anyoniminity,no visible I.D.'s, no U.S. uniform, no U.S. equipment either. We operate by our rules not the Geneva Convention, no ties at all to the United States. The only way to beat this new breed of Terrorist is to fight them without rules on THEIR terms. Any questions?"

The Joint Chiefs actually looked uncomfortable. "Where does the funding for all of this come from?" Lockley smiled. "For the initial funding, let's just say there are some major Drug Cartels with empty bank accounts." The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff let out a bellowing laugh. "I Love it! Let's run with it. When can you be operational?" Lockley was secretly relieved and ecstatic but showed a calm outward facade. "I meet with several contractors at Crystal Palace on Friday to get the final bids. Reconstruction can start as early as Tuesday and the first team can be deployed to any point on Earth inside of three hours by the end of the month."

The Joint Chiefs were very impressed now, but still full of questions. "What is the Chain of Command for Omega?" Lockley calmly looked at each of them. "The President and the President only." That didn't sit well with them at all. "It was his idea to form the team after all. I can have the Executive Order sent over from the White House if you like." The Chairman appraised this young upstart Colonel calmly and coolly. "The Presidents own private Hit Squad. There has been talk of this for years but it always got bogged down in committees. I'm not sure I agree with this but our conventional methods are failing. I say we give it a go." Like you have a choice in the matter. Lockley thought to himself. "General, the purpose of this briefing was merely to inform you of the assets that will be appropriated for the formation of the unit, not to ask your permission."

Oh that did it. Me and my big mouth again. Lockley thought again. The Chairman surprised him with a deep belly laugh. "God, but you got big balls Colonel. That's exactly what a team like this will need, a Commander with Big Steel Balls." The rest of the Joint Chiefs were still decidedly unhappy. "Very well Colonel, dismissed." Lockley came to attention, saluted crisply, and left the conference room briefcase in hand. Lockley kicked himself mentally while thinking. Well that went well right up until the end when you had to shove your big foot in your mouth.

Colonel Lockley made his way to the Pentagon Motorpool where he presented a set of orders authorizing him indefinite use of any vehicle of his choice. He chose a new Hunter Green uparmored Dodge Durango with the V-8 Hemi and limousine dark tinted windows. Lockley drove to the park that held the Vietnam War Memorial.

He parked under some shade trees and tapped his combadge. "Computer, begin scan of all military data bases for the initial personnel to recruit for Project Omega. First priority is Engineers then pilots. Then tap into the computer at the White House and rearrange the Presidents schedule to allow me two hours Thursday morning from 0900 to 1100 to brief the President on the new developments. Last, book me a room at the Hyatt Regency on Capital Hill through Wednesday night, non-smoking, under Colonel KB Lockley." With that done he signed out and set the security latches on the briefcase.

Lockley was curious just to see how corrupt the Washington scene really was. If someone took the bait and stole the briefcase, they would be in for a nasty little surprise. The advanced technology security locks would detonate, spraying something similar to napalm on the contents of the case and anything within five feet. It would also activate a dormant microprobe stored in the rear of the case that will record and transmit the data to the ship.

An hour later Captain "Colonel" Lockley returned to find the briefcase gone and no evidence of forced entry. The lack of evidence meant one of two things; a professional or someone had a key. He would beam up to the ship and access the probe once he got to his hotel room. With that thought, Captain Lockley got into the Durango and drove to his hotel. He went to the front desk, signed for his room, and took the elevator to his room. Once Lockley was in his room he locked the door with the swing arm lock, pulled a small black box from his pocket, and turned on the box. The box filled the room with an ultrasonic signal that instantly scrambled any listening device or hidden camera. Lockley then tapped his combadge. "Computer, one to beam up, energize."

Chapter 9

Captain Lockley checked his watch and seeing the time asked, "Computer, where is Ensign Lockley?" When he heard the computer answer, " Ensign Lockley is in the Forward Lounge." He realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He smiled and went to join his daughter for supper. As Captain Lockley entered the lounge, his daughter smiled, "Hi Daddy how was your day?" He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Long sweetheart, but I managed to get approval to start reconstruction on our base on Earth." He would have done it without approval, but wanted it to at least look official. The Captain walked over to the replicator and ordered supper. Over Lasagna, sweet corn, green beans, and garlic toast, he told Angie all about his day. His daughter looked at him with shock and deep respect. "You're going to meet the President?" She asked, awestruck. "Yes sweetie, but before that I will meet with some engineers to see if they are interested in joining our crew. If they are, I'll get them started on a crash course in Federation Engineering technology. They will have until Friday to seal off all of the old entrances to the second underground complex, build two new emergency exits, and disguise all of it completely."

His daughter looked a little confused. "Why seal off the only way in or out of the facility?" Captain Lockley smiled at his daughter's question. "You're still thinking 20th century technology Angie, we have transporters now." The light came on in his daughter's mind. "Oh yeah, I forgot. It's still a little unreal if you know what I mean." Lockley smiled crookedly at his empty plate. "Yeah, I still keep waiting to wake up and find all of this was a dream." He stood up and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "See you later sweetheart, I'll be in my ready room if you need me."

He put his plate and glass back in the replicator and headed toward the door. "Captain, permission to beam Sandie aboard and show her the holodeck?" Captain Lockley looked at his watch. "If it's ok with Mema then it's ok with me. But you have to get her back home by 2100." Ensign Lockley bounced up all giggles and smiles, betraying the fact that she was still only 15 years old. "Thanks Daddy. I promise I'll have her home by 2100." The Captain just shook his head and chuckled to himself as his daughter hugged and kissed him on the cheek before blowing out of the door in front of him. He raised his eyebrow as he heard her tap her combadge and tell Sandie, "He said yes! I'm on my way to the tr...." before the rest was lost as the doors snapped shut.

He cleaned her dishes from the table and wiped down the table top. He put the dishes in the replicator, hit the matter reclamation sequence, and stood there for a few seconds marveling at this great gift he had been given as the replicator hummed and the dishes faded to nothingness.

A few minutes later Lockley was sitting at his desk reviewing the already considerable list of personnel the computer had compiled. He selected an even dozen engineers stationed in CONUS (Continental United States) and had the computer print orders assigning them to Project Omega. The rest he would deal with when his office at Crystal Palace was up and running.

Out of that dozen, seven were stationed at Ft. Leonardwood Mo, three were at Ft. Hood TX, and the last two were Seabees from Norfolk VA. He would meet with the Seabees first since they were the closest. Within an hour of meeting with the Seabees he figured he'd have all twelve Engineers on board. Feeling very satisfied, Lockley stood and stretched.

He looked at his watch and was thinking about reminding Angie about the time when the chime to his door sounded. "Enter." Lockley called. The door swished open and his daughter literally swept into the room. God, how she's changed. Lockley thought. "I beamed Sandie back a little early so we could both get some sleep before school tomorrow." Angie reported.

My little girl is growing up fast. Lockley thought proudly. "That was good thinking sweetheart. I'm done here and will be beaming back down shortly. Tomorrow you'll have company on the Holodeck but they'll be training on advanced engineering technology." Her eyes lit up mischievously. "Are any of them cute?" She asked. Yep, WAY too fast. "You keep your mind on your studies young lady. All of this group is out of your age range. Make that ALL men are out of your age range until your 50!" The Captain ordered. Ensign Lockley snapped to attention and rendered a crisp salute. "Yes sir Captain." Then bolted for the door giggling. The Captain scowled as the doors snapped shut, hiding his laughing, retreating daughter. He couldn't hold the expression long before he too burst out laughing. "That's my girl."

Chapter 10

The next morning Captain Lockley arrived at Norfolk VA, newly replicated briefcase in hand. He had learned last night that no one had tried to open his stolen one. He presented his I.D. card and credentials to the guard at the main gates and asked directions to Base Headquarters. At Base HQ he was hustled into the base commander's office, Vice Admiral William T. Green. After the Admiral had skimmed through "Colonel" Lockley's orders, directly from the White House, (or so they appeared) he made two phone calls. Within minutes the two Seabees were in the Admiral's office looking a little worried. I mean who gets called to the base commander's office for no reason?

Chief Petty Officer Michael Bruce Williams, Navy Cross with V device, Purple Heart, Joint Forces Expeditionary Medal with V device, Kuwaiti Liberation Medal, plus several more. The V device was given for valor in combat. CPO Williams had been a Navy Seal before transferring to the Seabees. The next Seabee was Lt. Commander Gregory Steno. He had received the Navy Commendation Medal with V device, Joint Forces Expeditionary Medal with V device, Kuwaiti Liberation Medal, Former Yugoslavia Medal, Naval War College Ribbon, and several more. Lt. Commander Steno also happened to be the Vice President of the base Star Trek club. "Gentleman," started Admiral Green. "This is Colonel Lockley. He's forming a new counter terrorist unit and he is here to talk to you about it." Both men visibly relaxed. "Is this voluntary or mandatory?" Lt. Commander Steno asked. "Colonel" Lockley stepped forward. "Totally voluntary. All I require is one week to show you what we are about. After that week, if you want no part of it, you will be returned here no questions asked. But you WILL sign a non-disclosure statement." Lockley smiled then. "But, if what your files say is true, I think you'll be hooked within an hour or less." Both Seabees look thoughtful. "One week?" CPO Williams asked. "One week." Lockley confirmed. "Hell, after Hell Week in BUD/S I can do a week standing on my head." The whole room chuckled at that statement. "We're in." Both Seabees said in unison. "Good." Lockley responded. "You won't be disappointed."

He turned to the Admiral and saluted. "Admiral, thank you for your assistance. I'll see you again." The Admiral stood and shook Lockley's hand. "I'm sure you will Colonel, I'm sure you will." Lockley turned toward his new recruits. "Follow me gentlemen." He led them to the Durango and started the engine. He knew Lt. Commander Steno had a two car garage and only one vehicle. He drove to Steno's house to show CPO Williams where it was. He dropped off Steno with instructions to pack an overnight bag and dress in civvies. He then took CPO Williams to the NCO quarters and told him to do the same thing then meet him back at Steno's.

When he returned to Lt. Commander Steno's house, Steno was full of questions. Lockley just smiled and said, "Trust me Commander, you are about to experience and live your most coveted dream." This confused Steno even more but Captain Lockley would say no more. CPO Williams arrived a few minutes later and parked inside the garage as instructed. "That didn't take long Chief." Lockley said. CPO Williams shrugged and said, "I always keep a go bag ready. Call it an old habit from the teams."

Lockley loaded the two recruits into the Durango and drove away from the Naval Base. He drove to one of the abandoned bases he had discarded in favor of Crystal Palace. He pulled inside an old Motorpool bay and closed the doors. His recruits started to get out when he got back in the SUV with a huge grin on his and told them to stay put. "Ready Commander? I promised you would live your dream." He tapped his combadge which had been disguised as his Combat Infantry Badge all along. "Computer, lock onto my signal and beam the entire vehicle to the shuttle bay." Lt. Commander Steno let out a loud rebel yell as the Durango and it's passengers were transformed into sparkling light.

They rematerialized in the shuttle bay and by the look on the Seabees faces Lockley new the week long trial period was not going to be needed for them to decide. Steno was ecstatic. "I knew it! I knew the government had a starship but was keeping it secret until they figured out how to use it!" Captain Lockley shook his head and grinned. "Not quite Commander. Close but it's not the government's ship. No government on Earth even knows it exists. Well at least not this Earth. Nor will they know until I am READY for them to know." Warned the Captain. Both men got the meaning loud and clear. "Yes Sir!" Both men said. "Now that we have that cleared up, I'll give you a quick tour of the ship."

"This of course is the shuttle bay. It was designed to hold many more shuttles but for the current mission purposes it was only equipped with two Venture class long range scout shuttles. I'll explain more about this ships purpose and our mission later. This ship is the most powerful starship in the Galaxy at this time. She is an Valkyrie class light Dreadnought with a few extra "additions" and she's pure warship." Lockley beamed with pride. "She has fourteen forward torpedo tubes, four aft tubes, Three megaphaser cannons forward, two aft, and multidirectional phaser array strips lining the hull and warp nacelles." Lockley took a breath before turning to Steno. "Lt. Commander Steno, I want you to be my Chief Engineer."

Captain Lockley literally had to catch Greg Steno to keep him from hitting the deck. Steno's eyes were glazed and staring off into nothing. "You promised I could, correction WOULD live my life long dream. I just didn't figure you even KNEW what my dream was or were just kidding." Lockley looked Steno right in the eye. "No Commander, I was very serious and the Pentagon database has an extensive file on all of the candidates I plan to recruit, even their hobbies. Which brings me to my next point; I would greatly appreciate any names you could suggest from your club that you feel would be suitable for an actual crew."

Steno had recovered from his shock and rubbed his chin in though. "The club is 107 strong, both civilian and military, and all 107 would want a shot at this. But I would say only 15 were reliable and stable enough for the job. I can get you the whole club Alpha roster though if you'd like." The Captain thought for a few seconds. "No, just the 15 you know to be reliable will be just fine." He turned and continued down the corridor.

"Just two more stops to complete this abbreviated tour. First, we stop by the Holodeck where later you will get a crash course on advanced engineering technology. You see, I have to set up Strike Force Omega to allow me a pool of qualified candidates to screen for the purpose of crewing this ship. Once I have what I feel to be a sufficient number, I will "retire" and turn the team over to someone else. But first we need a base here on Earth to recruit and operate out of." The Captain paused. "That's where the two of you and the ten others I am picking up today come in." Both men were very intrigued now. Lockley continued past Holosuite 1 to Holosuite 2.

"Holosuite 1 is currently occupied by my Daughter, Ensign Angie Lockley, she's 15." Lockley warned sternly. The two recruits very diplomatically, kept a straight face. The trio entered Holosuite 2 and the Captain ordered, "Computer, load simulation Crystal Palace 1." A 3-D holographic representation of the entire Crystal Palace complex appeared in the air in front of them. "This gentlemen is Crystal Palace. It has an airfield large enough to handle any Jumbo jet or oversize military cargo plane on the planet, adequate building space topside, and TWO underground complexes. For our purposes, it's perfect. This second complex is where we will base out of on Earth."

"The point I mentioned earlier about where you two come in? I want this second complex sealed off completely from the first. I have already erased it's existence from every database on the planet. Your team's first job will be to learn enough about this new advanced Federation technology to make it appear that there never was a second complex. And it has to be done by Friday morning." Both Seabees looked the hologram over thoughtfully. "With a couple hundred skilled men, we could do it with the technology the Navy has at it's disposal today." CPO Williams said. Lt. Commander Steno added, "With this advanced tech, a day to study in the Holosuite, and a dozen men? Completing it by Thursday evening should be a piece of cake." Lockley smiled and knew he had made the right choice with these two men. "That's exactly what I was hoping to hear."

"Computer, save and end program. If you would follow me, we have one last stop before I go retrieve the rest of your team." He led them from the Holosuite down to sickbay. As they walked Greg Steno voiced his curiousity. "Colonel, is this really Federation stuff? And if so, what gives?" Lockley knew this question would be coming soon. "Gene Roddenberry was a starship captain from an alternate universe. He was sent here roughly 40 years ago to enlist the aid of our Earth in building a fleet of starships to protect this dimension from a very powerful race. In his dimension Starfleet is real. Something went terribly wrong and his ship didn't make it through but was able to beam Captain Roddenberry to Earth." He paused to consider his next words.

"He figured and hoped his people would send another ship, he just didn't count on it taking 40 some years. So he created Star Trek as a means to prepare mankind for that possiblity. He used actual people from his dimension as the characters. Captain Jean Luc Picard was a very close friend of Captain Roddenberry." Lt. Commander Steno shook his head in awe as they entered sickbay. "Computer, activate E.M.H." stated Lockley. "Please state..." Started the E.M.H. but the Captain cut him off this time. "Wo Doc, enough with that generic greeting. We need to change that part of your program." The holographic doctor actually looked offended that someone wanted to change his program.

Lockley could see the stunned expression on Commander Steno's face. "Doc, this is Lt. Commander Gregory James Steno, our new Chief Engineer, and this is Chief Petty Officer Michael Bruce Williams. Give them the full check up. I'm on my way back down for at least ten more." The E.M.H. nodded. "Yes Captain, I'll take care of it at once." Lockley turned to leave then added, "Replicate them each a uniform and have Ensign Lockley assign them quarters. Let her know Commander Steno will be our Chief Engineer so she can assign the appropriate one to him." Then he addressed his new Chief Engineer.

"Commander, the next group will be coming up without me. I will contact you first so you can meet them in the transporter room." Steno nodded his head. "Yes Sir, I can handle that." Lockley continued. "Don't give them the tour; just escort them straight to Sick bay. I'll give everyone a quick tour after I have all ten on board." He addressed the E.M.H. one last time. "Doc, same thing on this ten coming up. Full medical work up and any treatment they might need. I'll be here through Wednesday evening going through some training myself. If you need me for anything, call me." He looked around to see if there were any questions then returned to the shuttle bay.


End file.
